A Legendary Bedtime Story
by RomanionWarrior783
Summary: Once Scrooge and Donald are off for a banking event, Della Duck takes this as an opportunity to tell her triplets about the one mystery they've never encountered ... the one problem they've never heard about ... Their father. Please review; this is my first DuckTales story!
1. A Bedtime Story!

**Author's Note**: Woo-oo, everyone! This is my first DuckTales fanfiction, and I have to say, I'm really excited to write this! But before I introduce the story, I have to say how engrossed I am with this reboot. Oftentimes, I watch the original before the reboot ( ex: BMW, then GMW ), but, for DuckTales, I prefer the reboot over the original. Something about it seems … _fresh_! Don't get me wrong; the original's in the hearts of many, but it is my humble opinion that DuckTales 2017 is the better of the duo. Oh, and please review/favorite!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the DuckTales franchise or the characters, but, honestly, I wish I did.

**A Bedtime Story: Ch. 1**

"Welp, we're off!" Scrooge McDuck, richest duck in the world, owner of McDuck Industries, winner of the gold medal in CheapSakeness, and the new Methusalah ( both titles proclaimed by Llewyn Duck ), proudly said, marching towards the door. His grown-up nephew, Donald Duck, smiled and picked up his luggage.

"Take good care!" he blabbered, waddling off to the limousine in his dark, nautical uniform. Before leaving the mansion, Scrooge turned around to see his long-lost niece, Della Duck, and her sons standing behind her. His eyes became glossy with tears-this was the first time he was leaving her home alone with the kids! Especially after she had been lost in space for a little more than ten years*!

"Stay safe, Della," he softly said, waving.

"Oh, we will, old man," she winked, flipping her long, white hair back. "The boys will be fine; Mrs. B will be fine, and-what's that girl's name? Abbigail?-will be fine, too. I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"I know, I know," Scrooge sighed, leaning onto his cane. "It's just … I miss you so much. And here's your chance to be a mother again." He shared a good hug with her, brushing hair from her face. "But, in spite of everything, whatever you do …"

"Here comes the waterworks …," whimpered Llewyn "Louie" Duck, the triplet known for being manipulative and wearing green hoodies … or green anything, really.

" … DON'T TOUCH ME MONEY!" Scrooge shrieked, tapping Della on the head with his cane.

"And … now it's gone," Hubert "Huey" Duck, the triplet ( who, not to mention, was the oldest ) who was known for being over analytical and donning a red anything with his cap, rolled his eyes.

"We should've seen that coming, honestly," Dewford "Dewey" Duck shrugged, arms akimbo. He was the middle triplet, the one known for donning blue and was the "daring" of the trio. … Also the most excited to see his mother! She had been home for two months, and yet, he still wanted to make a good first impression!

"QUIET, LAD!" Scrooge barked, storming out of the mansion. Truly, it was marvelous, thanks to the help of Mrs. Beakley and Ducksworth. The manor was decorated with elaborate paintings of McDuck's ancestors and relatives; the floors were gleaming clean with oak wood floors; the second floor was held up by alabaster pillars; every inch of it was … marvelous!

"Well, now that Uncle Scrooge is gone," Louie grinned maliciously, rubbing his hands together, "we can have an amazing time!"

"Nope!" Della shook her head, adjusting her aviator goggles. "You three have to hit the hay … like Webbigail! Such a good role model, right?"

"Right," Dewey nodded, feeling squirmy at the sound of Webby Vanderquack's given name. For some reason, it made his feathers moisten, his eyes dilate ( Might want to get that checked out! ), and his beak turn a shade of crimson. "She's only asleep now because she wants to wake up early and ask you tons of questions before we do!"

"Ah, that sounds like her," Della laughed. "But, yeah, the three of you need some sleep. Like, _now_."

"Ah, phooey!" the trio said in unison.

Thirty minutes later, after her three ducklings settled into their bunk beds ( "Of all the rooms in the mansion, why do they share _one_?" Della asked in confusion. ), Della sighed with relief. She had been working so hard to gain their affection, and yes, these past months had been awkward; with her going to the Moon and all! But she was going to be the excellent mom.

She was going to be the best mom.

She was going to be the Dellatastic-

"Mom, I can't sleep."  
Della turned around to see Dewey Duck wide awake. He rubbed his eyes, clad in his blue pyjamas, and sat up to see her. Della sighed, rubbing her temples, and climbed up to Dewey's bed.

"What's the matter, Dewdrop*?" Della cuddled next to him. "Nightmares?"

"No," Dewey shook his head. "I just can't sleep." His eyes lit up. "**You** were a famous adventurer … can you tell me one of your stories? You know, ones that don't have to do with El Dorado or killing our family."

Della smiled nervously. "Oh, no. I got a good story, uh huh! And this one has to do with building our family."

"How?" Huey asked, suddenly awake.

"I'm listening 'cause I have nothing better to do," Louie lied, looking down at Dewey's bunk.

"This story has to do with … your dad!" Della grinned.

Silence.

"WHAT?"

***insert DuckTales 2017 theme song here***

**Author's Note: **And … cliffhanger! Don't worry! Chapter 2 should be on it's way in no time! Gosh, I really love this TV series; if it ends, I'm destroying my house! So … how'd you like the story? Who's your favorite duck? What do you think will happen in the next chapter? If there's anything you suggest, please do it kindly in the review section and please favorite!

* I made them a little more than ten in this story, because I still cannot get over the fact that they're _ten_! They look, act, and sound thirteen or twelve to me!

* This is my favorite nickname for Dewey. Although I love all of the characters ( especially Scrooge and Launchpad ), I love Dewey the most! And Webby!

That being said …

I love you all 3000,

**RomanionWarrior783**

**Woo-oo!**


	2. Who is the Husband of Della Duck?

**Author's Note: **Welcome back! Thanks for the reviews and favorites! You're all so amazing and wonderful! Without further aDew ( See what I did there? ), let's move on!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DuckTales, but in my dreams I do.

**A Bedtime Story: Ch. 2**

Della Duck, age nineteen, growled at the front seat, grumbling. The young adventuress was currently in a jeep, on her way to a military camp with her Uncle Scrooge and brother Donald. Just recently, the heirs and their old uncle had received news that the U.S. army had needed more finance to pay their soldiers. At the same time, they were running out of nurses, and thought no one better than Scrooge McDuck and his entourage were the right ones to help.

Della Duck thought otherwise.

"Uncle Scrooge," she groaned, "I thought we were going to Howsputan City. You know, to discover the mystery behind the Lost People."

"Oh, no," Scrooge chuckled, in the passenger seat. "We're on our way to the army."

"Oh, boy!" Donald grinned, nudging his sister. "The army! I cannot wait to see what's there!"

"Um," Della frowned, pretending to think, "let me think … Oh, right! Sweaty men …"

"Hey!" Donald blabbered.

" … Guns … battles … ducks who've lost an eye …," Della smirked, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, I wonder what we'll find there."

"Oh, Della," Scrooge laughed as she turned a corner. "You'll find this trip especially exciting! Since you'll be practicing … _espionage!_"

Della, purposely, swerved the steering wheel and the jeep fell off the road, deeper into the woods.

"BLESS ME BAGPIPES!" Scrooge screamed.

**D:** Wait, wait; you fell off a cliff?

**L:** On purpose? Why?

**H:** Were you pressured?

**DD:** Of course. Espionage? I was more of an adventurer, than a spy. But back to the story …

"Here we are!" Della grinned, gripping the steering wheel. Donald and Scrooge were frozen up behind her, clutching their hearts for breath.

"Are you crazy?" Donald screamed.

"Maybe," Della winked. "Now, old man, what will I be doing? What will you and Donny be doing?"

"Donald and I will go over financial matters," Scrooge winked, "while you'll be acting as a nurse."

"Girl has to do nothing while the guys settle things," Della groaned. "Typical stuff. Can't I go in disguise as a soldier or something?"

"Nope," Donald shook his head. "Scrooge and I have been planning this for a week."

"Behind my back, Donald?" Della asked, eyes wide. She froze and turned around to see hundreds of thousands of uniformed, male birds stare at her and her entourage.

"Hey!" she waved awkwardly. "I'm-"

"Nurse Kimthony McWaddles," interrupted Scrooge. "She'll be the new nurse, filling in for Harley Quackson*."

"Whatever happened to her?" asked one pigeon. "I liked her."

"Oh, she had firecrackers under her chair," nodded Donald, shaking his head*. "So, so sad."

"Finally!" said the general, a six-foot duck with light brown feathers and an orange beak. He was certainly dressed for the job, in a green uniform decorated with tons of medals. "A new nurse." He bent down to Della's level and shook her hand. "I'm General Darryl."

"Is everyone's name start with D around here?" Della grumbled under her breath. Scrooge hit her with his cane.

"Bwahahahahaha!" Donald laughed, rolling all over the floor.

"Come with me, Miss …," General Darryl gestured.

"Kimthony McWaddles," Della glowered at Scrooge. Darryl led her to a nearby tent as Scrooge, Donald, and the other men discussed matters. After she got dressed in her white uniform, Della sat atop a gurney as the general broke down the rules, expectations, and requirements of a nurse. As soon as he was done, he walked out, tipping his imaginary hat to her, and Della took a look around the room. There were gurneys, medical instruments, mops, brooms, and a refrigerator dedicated to cool snacks and cold drinks.

"Excuse me?"

Della turned around to see a handsome duck with a smooth, orange beak, white feathers, and had a perfect buzz cut. His camouflage uniform fit his forming muscles perfectly, but what distracted Della most was how his left arm covered his right, which was soaking with-

"Blood," Della gasped, blinking. "You're hurt."

"That's life around here," chuckled the handsome stranger. Della pulled him over to a gurney and tended his arm immediately. She rubbed alcohol on it, wiped the wound, then wrapped his arm with a gauze bandage. Although it sounded like Della had done it quickly, she really hadn't, and it had taken nearly an hour.

**L:** Our dad was in the army? That's so cool!

**H:** I don't think I can breathe!

**D:** What was his first impression?

**DD:***smirks* Well …

"So," Della said, concentrated on the duck's arm, "are you going to keep staring at me like that?"

The duck stopped ogling, wiping his drool with his left arm, and his beak turned red. "I'm s-s-sorry, ma'am. Usually, the nurses around here aren't very nice. But I can sense something in you."

"That sounds nice," Della sarcastically said, rubbing alcohol on his wound. "Does that hurt?"

"No, not really," the duck shook his head. "So, is this your first day?"

"Yup. How would you rate me?"

"I'd say a good … eight out of ten."

"Really?" Della cocked her head, eyes twinkling. She felt her heart fluttering rapidly. "And why's that?"

"Many, many things," nodded the duck, his brown-eyed gaze intensifying. Della, hypnotized, blushed and looked away.

"Yeah, well, buster," Della rolled her eyes, "when I fix you up, you're gone. Understand?"

"It looks like I have to keep hurting myself, then," the duck winked, smiling bashfully. Della laughed, two inches away from him.

"I'm Lincoln Von Goose," the handsome duck said. "I apologize for not introducing myself."

"That's alright," smiled Della. "Wait. Von **Goose**?"

"Yes, my mother is a goose," Lincoln spoke bashfully. "Everyone at school made fun of me for being interspecies."

"I hope you didn't let them inside your head, Lincoln," Della said worriedly. "You're a great guy and"-here Della saw Lincoln's surprised face-" … and I'd hate it for someone to get hurt."

"So I'm someone now?" laughed Lincoln. "And you're a nurse; you basically get paid for someone to get hurt."

"That's not true," Della rose an eyebrow, hands on hips. "I'm Del-" She paused. "I mean, Kimthony McWaddles."

Lincoln laughed.

"What's wrong?" Della glowered.

"N-n-no, it's just," Lincoln rasped, gripping the seat. "You're Scrooge McDuck's girl, Della. I know who you are." His beak turned red. "I've been reading the paper about you. Here, nearly everyone thinks girls are only good for nursing. But I say anyone could be a soldier!"

"That's what I wanted to be!" Della laughed, leaning into him. "So, it seems you know about me, but I want to know about you."

Lincoln stared at her, but began to smile; the wider his smile got, the more Della's heart beat. She leaned towards him, entranced by his wit, debonair persona, charm, and gaze, until-

"**Ahem**."

Della's eyes burst open and she realized three things. One, Scrooge McDuck was at the tent. Two, her hands had been pressing onto Lincoln's chest. Three, she was leaning in to kiss him … and vice versa.

"Kimthony, may I see you?" Scrooge asked, trying to hide a smirk.

"O-o-okay," Della peeped, pulling her hands away from Lincoln. A flash of disappointment and rejection displayed in his eyes as she marched out of the tent.

"Tonight …," she heard him whisper.

**H:** What does that mean?

**DD:** You must wait, Huey. I'm about to get there.

Scrooge burst into laughter.

"It's not funny!" Della blushed, crossing her arms.

"What happened?" Donald asked, holding an ice cream cone. He handed it to his sister, who took a bite and handed it back to her brother.

"Lassie here has a flame!" Scrooge wheezed. Donald patted Della on the back.

"Don't worry, Della. He did the same thing to me when I brought Daisy for dinner."

"But Scrooge has always known Daisy," frowned Della. "She's wonderful! Old Man here doesn't know Lincoln."

"Lincoln?" Donald asked.

"Della's boyfriend," Scrooge composed himself. "Della Duck, you cannot find a mate here."

"Mate?" Della asked, beak turning red again. "He's not that important to me, Uncle Scrooge. Just a patient."

"A patient you were going to kiss!" Scrooge frowned.

"You were going to kiss him?" Donald asked, entertained by this drama. He took a nearby seat and ate his ice cream, as if watching a reality TV show.

"Della, when this finance stuff is through," said Scrooge, "you'll never see-"

"Don't say that," Della glowered. "He knows who I am. I wasn't kidding around with anybody. He knows you. He knows Donald. He knows Della Duck! Me!"

Scrooge stared at her for a minute, suddenly turning sad. "I just don't want you to do what I did."

"And you did …?" Donald and Della asked in unison.

"Goldie," sighed Scrooge. "I loved her so much. I still do, I think, but, bless me bagpipes, that lass ruffles my feathers! I don't want you to be heartbroken, lassie."

Della smiled sadly. "I won't, Uncle Scrooge. I'll try."

"Good," Scrooge smiled warmly.

"Aww," Donald beamed, finishing his cone. "Bravo! Bravo!"

"Donald!" Della and Scrooge cried.

Silence.

"What did I say?"

**Author's Note:** Annnd that's all, DuckTales fans! I really don't like the "fall in love in one day" trope, but it seems to work here, especially since it's true love we're talking about here. Thank you for your reviews, follows, and suggestions, and please leave more!

**KaliAnn: **Thank you so much!

I love you all 3000,

**RomanionWarrior783**

**Woo-oo!**


	3. In Conclusion

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the reviews and favorites! I will keep you all my hearts! Now …

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the DuckTales franchise, but, boy, I wish I did.

**A Bedtime Story: Ch. 3**

"I hope I look nice," Della softly said in the deep forest, adjusting the goggles in her hair. With her beige, button-up dress, brown leggings, and knee-high boots, Della Duck looked like a woman about to embark on a safari.

"You do."

Della turned around to see Lincoln, who stood an inch taller than her. He was dressed in a plain white shirt and his camouflage pants, holding a … knife.

"Thank you, Lincoln," Della winked, noticing his knife.

"Oh!" Lincoln blushed. "I only brought it because I know you're a fighter."

In spite of the fact that it was in the middle of the night, Della could study the magnificence that was the blade.

"A knife from World War I!" exclaimed Della. "Thank you!" She placed it in her knapsack and walked deeper into the forests with Lincoln.

"So … tell me about yourself," she said.

"Well, you already know about the bullying," Lincoln frowned. "When I turned seventeen, about to finish high school, I wanted to serve in the army … defend my country. However, my parents were totally against it."

"I'm sorry," Della frowned, unconsciously holding his hand. "What were their names?"

"Hubert and Harley."

**DD:** And that's where you get your name from, Huey.

**H:** Seriously? Keep going!

"They were worried they'd turn me down because I was … you know, 'interspecies,'" glowered Lincoln. "It was ridiculous. I could do it. I could do anything. I was-"

"Lincoln Von Goose," Della smiled.

Lincoln turned to look at her, smiling himself. "Yeah. I am, aren't I?"

"And don't change, Lin," Della shook her head. "That's the worst thing you can do. And so what happened?"

"My brother, Llewellyn, convinced me to join," grinned Lincoln, "even though I had no hope. He's married now, with his kids and a job at the bank, but I still write to him."

**L:** Llewellyn! So that's where I get my name!

"That's wonderful," grinned Della. "Do you write to your parents?"

"Not really," Lincoln frowned. "We've been on shaky ground."

Della frowned. "Nothing's more important than family, Lincoln. You must write to them. Please." She took his hands. "If you really, truly love them."

Lincoln stared at Della for a moment. "Can we please talk about something else?"

Della sighed softly. "Alright."

**DD:** And we talked … and talked … and talked until one-fifteen in the night. Take notice that our date started at eight-fourteen exactly. I told Lincoln about my adventurous stories with Scrooge and Donald, and Lincoln told me about the discoveries he and his brother would decipher as ducklings. And then … it finally happened.

"Della," Lincoln softly said, "I love you. I love you more than anything. I love your grittiness. Your devotion. I don't think I deserve you."

Della laughed, beak red. "Oh, Lincoln."

"I'm serious," Lincoln said firmly. "You know, aside from being a soldier, I've always wanted to have a family of my own."

Della's eyes widened. "Are you … ?"

"Yes, Della," nodded Lincoln. "I know it's early, but I can feel it. We can fight through anything. I know you and you know me. You're everything to me, darling."

Della let out a squeal and hugged Lincoln, laughing. Before she knew it, her lips were tangled with his, and, every so often, she'd peck his beak.

"Lincoln," she said between kisses.

"Hmmm?" Lincoln asked, lost in pure happiness.

"What about Scrooge?" Della asked, stroking his feathers. "And my brother, Donald? And your career? And your parents?"

"We'll figure it out," Lincoln breathed, kissing her harder. "You'll see."

Della laughed at Lincoln's idealism. "Lincoln, I hope you know I can't marry you just like that, right? Give 'us' a couple of months."

Lincoln frowned, gently pulling away. "I understand, but just know that I'm right around the corner."

"And if I leave?" Della asked, in his arms.

Lincoln thought for a moment. "I'll wait for you. I'll write you. I'll even go AWOL for you."

Della laughed, burying her face into his neck.

**DD:** I truly love your dad, and your dad loved me. Soon enough, we went on more dates, but I had to leave with Scrooge and Donald; but I knew I'd see your dad again! And you know what?

**H, D, L:** What?

**DD:** I did. We were searching in Howsputan City, and that's when I saw him! Before then, I had just gotten letters from him, sent to Scrooge's manor. Your dad and I reunited, and, of course, we went on more dates. Before long, I proposed to him, and he said yes. Guess who was the officiator at our wedding?

**D:** Who? Was it Glomgold?*laughs*

**DD:** Actually, yes. He would only do it if Scrooge would say, 'I'm not the richest duck in the world,' but, somehow, Old Man McDuck found a way for Glomgold to say, 'I am not the richest duck in the world.' That old trickster. Anyway, your dad and I got married, and a few months later, I laid you guys."

**L:** Gross!

**DD:** What? Anyway, your dad was so excited to meet you! He wanted to hug you and kiss you and the whole bit! Shortly before you were about to hatch, I got lost into space, remember? Your dad and Scrooge and Donald did everything they could to find me, it seems. Then, someone struck a deal with your father. If he'd serve in the Navy for twelve to thirteen years, they'd sponsor any project he had! Scrooge was losing money by looking for me, Mrs. B told me, and your dad couldn't see him do that. So, yes, your father took the mantle. When I got back home, Scrooge filled me in on everything. After we freed Donald from space, he did too. I read every single letter your father sent Scrooge, talking about the boys and how he missed them. He misses you guys so much. But I haven't heard from him; not from Skype, not from Gmail, not from mail-mail. *sighs* I pray that he's okay.

( Back into story format. )

Huey, Dewey, and Louie wiped tears from their eyes, thinking of their father who was off serving in the army just to see his wife and kids together.

"Sure enough, the duck who dealt with your father," said Della, "according to Scrooge, did help him look for me. Both weren't successful."

"I miss Dad," Dewey sniffed. "Even though I don't know him."

"Don't worry about it too much," Della said. She tucked her children in, fluffing their pillows, kissed their heads, and walked towards the door. "Just know that I love you three. Also, don't fret 'cause you don't know him."

"Why?" Huey asked, frustrated.

Della beamed. "Because you will."

*insert DuckTales credits*

**Author's Note:** And that's a wrap, folks! I want to do a story about Della and Lincoln taking care of their new eggs! What do you guys think? Creating his character was really hard, especially if you've seen the Duck Family Tree by Don Rosa. Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and followings, and I will see you guys soon! God bless!

These are for the last chapter:

* Quackson is a reference to how everyone thinks Tom Holland cannot pronounce croissant, which is dumb, because he can.

* This is a reference to a letter Della left Donald in an original DuckTales comic.

Special thanks to:

Jellaa864

Guest

ReeReeWithAngst

KaliAnn

And everyone who followed/favorited!

*If you have any suggestions on what I should write next, please say so through reviews!

**I love you all 3000, **

**RomanionWarrior783**

**Woo-oo!**


End file.
